Left the Other Side
by FlyingShibaInu
Summary: One day, Maya could no longer sense a certain spirit from the other side. She had an Edgeworth to talk to. He deserved to know.


**A/N: First time writing for Ace Attorney. Hope it's not too OOC. There are already many fics where Maya channeled his dad for him. So I won't. Sorry Edgeworth.**

* * *

"What do you know about the spirit world, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth sat on the couch, unimpressed. He didn't come down to Wright Anything Agency for this. At least the couch area was tidy. Last time he remembered coming here, the place was as messy as a room could get. Plastic bottle caps, pieces of aluminum foil, confetti, paper bowls with half ramen left in them. He cringed at that.

"I guess you don't like leading question… Anyway." Maya waved her index finger. She was sitting at Wright's desk, the desk covered with papers and pens. How untidy. "I've heard you don't believe in spirits! Why not?"

"There is no logic in your craft unlike the skill of magicians." Edgeworth could appreciate Trucy's magic show. It was a brilliant use of behavioral awareness. "Your family's spirit channeling technique, however, I have yet to see scientific proof."

"But I have eye witness proof and a trial proof!" Maya slammed her hands on the desk and sent the papers flying. "I, Maya Fey, channel dead people all the time and I'm legit! Do not call me a fraud!"

Edgeworth flinched at that. "... I apologize, Miss Fey."

"Ehh I was kidding." Maya sent him a grin. This brat. "Waittt Mr. Edgeworth, you have used a magatama before." She rubbed her chin. "... You should have seen the locks with your own eyes! How would you explain about tapping into someone's soul? Take that!"

The coffee table in front of him suddenly seemed very interesting. So clean. Maya must have cleared the table before he came here. "... I am sure it is similar to Mr. Justice's bracelet, a device which enhances your perception. The locks are merely my own imagination since I have heard from Wright…"

"Stay in denial, Mr. Edgeworth, but spiritual power exists. I can channel dead people and you know it, even if you will never ever admit it out loud - like how you keep changing the subject when people asked about your Steel Samurai figurine!"

"Nghh…" Edgeworth huffed. "Get to the point, Miss Fey."

"Alright."

Maya stood up, circled around Wright's desk, and sat beside him on the couch. Edgeworth tensed. She should know he hated physical contact.

"As you know, I am a spirit medium. We channel dead people. And where do spirits come from?" Maya talked with such enthusiasm that it impressed Edgeworth. "There is something called The Other Side."

"And?"

"Dead people are somewhat aware of what happened in this world, so if I were to channel a dead person, that person might know something after their death without being told while they were channeled. Amazing huh?"

"The spirits are, as they say, watching over you. Is that correct?"

"Yup. Sis knew many things Nick never told her, like him taking Trucy in. She just knew. She can't actually recall what it's like on that side though. No spirits could remember that while being channeled."

Edgeworth tapped the finger to his forearm. Where is she going with this?

"However, there is one limit to channeling." Maya pause for dramatic effect. "... I'd rather give an example first so you can wrap your head around it. Do you remember my sister?"

Edgeworth nodded. How could he forget? "Mia Fey was one of the defense attorneys I deeply respect." If the trial had continued, the defendant could have gotten his acquittal. Edgeworth no longer cared about winning or losing as long as the truth was to come to light, but back then, he had to impress Manfred von Karma. Receiving a not guilty verdict on his first debut would be...

"Nick used to call Sis a lot for help. She's just the best, you know? She once said she's still a defense attorney even from the grave. How cool!" Maya laughed, bouncing on the couch and kicking her legs. She sure was easy to please. "... But then Nick just stopped calling her. Ever noticed that?"

"I have never seen Wright call her in court after he had regained his badge if I recall correctly." More like Maya stopped going to court with him. He remembered that time travel case, Maya didn't channel.

"Yup. That's because we could no longer call my Sis." Seeing a confused prosecutor, Maya continued. "She moved on, Mr. Edgeworth. We can't channel people who are no longer on the other side, and she's not there anymore."

"So, there are limits to channeling." Edgeworth paused. "And… about Mia Fey... is that bad news?"

It took Maya awhile to understand the implication. "Oh, no no no! It's not bad. It just means my Sis thought Nick is ready to defend people without her help!" Maya said, waving her hands around. "It's not like she disappe - well, actually, yeah - It's not like dying a second time. It's simply that she has left the spirit world and I can't reach her anymore, no spirit mediums could. Because Sis has moved on. You get it?"

As a man of logic, Edgeworth wasn't sure what to think. He somewhat had the idea of what it was about, but admitting it...

"She's no longer a ghost! She became someone's baby! She'll be alive under a different name! You get it?"

And it seemed Maya wanted him to say it out loud. "She… reincarnated?"

Maya gave a firm nod. "Yup. The spirits would reincarnate when they no longer feel attached to this world. They are no longer 'dead', in a way. You know that you can't channel people who's alive? Nick once told me to try and channel you when you chose death! Of course I couldn't call you. You're alive and well in Germany."

Silence followed.

Edgeworth averted his eyes. What he wanted to avoid was now here, the true reason Maya called him. He chose his words carefully. "... And why are you telling me all this, Miss Fey?"

Maya's face turned serious. She looked at him in the eye. "If you must know, Mr. Edgeworth. Actually… I think you should know, you deserve to know, but if you don't wanna know…"

If she really thought he should know, Edgeworth would trust her judgment. "Please tell me."

"... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright."

Maya took a deep breath.

"Gregory Edgeworth has reincarnated."

Edgeworth kept staring at her face. She still had the serious look now with a hint of pity. Puzzles in his head started connecting and now he knew why she didn't want to talk over the phone or be brief about it. It's supposed to be messy, emotions, but it's not. He needed to reassure her.

"That's good." Edgeworth wasn't too sure what to feel. It's a good thing isn't it? "That's nice, Maya." Now he knew his father had moved on. "It is good news." His parents were going to start their new journeys. They moved on.

Edgeworth was vaguely aware of being pulled into a hug, Maya's hands on his back. She's humming a soft tune, and he realized it's easier to breathe and that he was staining her shirt with tears.

He choked. "It doesn't make any sense..."

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya drew circles on his back. "It's okay to be sad when you haven't said goodbye."

"But I could have." He whispered. "I didn't. I'm the one who…"

"Chose not to channel him, and it's totally fine."

He could feel her hands scratching his back in random directions. Her hand movement was soothing. Edgeworth was mildly surprised he himself didn't mind the touch. It was… nice.

"You didn't talk to him directly, but he could have been watching over you. The dead know, Mr. Edgeworth. You didn't channel him and it's fine."

Edgeworth felt so tired he leaned into her. He hoped she wouldn't mind, wouldn't ask questions. The touch continued, soothing and relaxing and he enjoyed her personal attention. Maya hummed a lullaby for him and he wished to stay there for as long as he could. However, Edgeworth knew he should not be so rude and pulled away after a while, perhaps a few minutes, way too soon to his liking. He let out a breath. "I apologize."

"For what?"

"Losing control."

"Nuh uh, it's okay." Maya grinned. "Aside from channeling dead people, I comfort clients after their sessions."

"No, I didn't call him. I'm not your client."

Edgeworth found himself face to face with Maya who was grabbing both his shoulders. Her face was close, too close. Her eyes were determined. Behind her childish mannerism, she was sharp.

"Listen to me, Mr. Edgeworth," Maya said slowly. "You're my friend."

Edgeworth widened his eyes.

"And all my friends can have my comfort hug for free. Anytime." Maya smiled, and he wondered how a sentence can hold so much warmth in it.

"... Thank you, Miss Fey."

"No problemo." Maya stood up and went to the corner of the room. It was simple and clean, away from the chaos of its surroundings. It screamed the level of traditional Japanese and samurai that prosecutor Blackquill would be proud.

Edgeworth's eyes followed her movements as she picked up the kettle and started pouring hot water. It took awhile for her to come back with two steaming teacups. She handed him one.

Japanese green tea, he could tell even by the smell alone. Edgeworth blew into the cup so the steam warmed his face, not something a von Karma would approve but he knew Maya wouldn't care. The temperature was perfect. The taste was strong in its own bitter way while the aroma was sweet. This, this was true perfection. "You are good at making tea."

"Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya sipped from her own cup. "It's a skill taught to all female members of the clan, so, everyone. And I'm the Master now, after all. I have to learn all these ceremonial skills, brewing matcha included."

Edgeworth noticed she didn't offer him milk or sugar. No, he would never add those in his tea, but he had expected that Maya would. It seemed, unlike Wright, she knew how to appreciate tea.

...

Somehow, they were now watching the reruns of Steel Samurai on TV. Maya kept talking about everything Steel Samurai related, and sometimes the not so Steel Samurai related. Edgeworth had thought he would hate all small talks, but turned out having conversations with her over a cup of tea was rather nice.

"Do you know what happened when I told Nick Sis moved on? He cried, totally bawled his eyes out like a baby, like a teenage girl who got dumped, really!"

Edgeworth allowed himself a smirk. "It seems I win against him in this regard."

"With flying rainbow colors, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya then murmured into her cup, "If you still wanna talk about this…"

"There would be no need." Edgeworth placed his now empty cup on the table. Nice while it lasted. "Thanks to you, I am already coping this better than a moment ago."

"That's good to hear. You should go home and eat a great meal and take a warm shower."

He realized he really wanted that right now.

Edgeworth stood up and Maya took that as a clue to send him off at the door.

"Still, come here if you want, even without any spirit related reasons." Maya sent him a grin. "I wouldn't mind burgers or ramen or Steel Samurai DVDs… Just invite yourself, okay?"

Edgeworth nodded, a faint smile tugged at his lips. "Will do."


End file.
